Darkwing Duck (revival TV series)
Darkwing Duck was a very successful Disney animated series that aired in the Disney Afternoon from 1991 to 1995 and 1996 to 1997. After it has not aired for several years, the show could revive on Disney Channel. Unlike the original series, it will star Olaf from Frozen as the new sidekick for Darkwing as one of the main characters. Launchpad McQuack and Gizmoduck, and other Mickey Mouse characters will also appear as supporting crossover characters in this series. Plot When St. Canard is is huge trouble, Darkwing tends to save the entire city. At first, Olaf arrives from Norway and showcases his ice powers to freeze enemies. Darkwing approves it and welcomes him to St. Canard to work with him full time. Cast Main cast * Drake Mallard/Darkwing Duck (voiced by Robert McClure) - The main hero who is known as the terror that flaps in the night who is sometimes impatient and is always in fear of spicy food. He is always ready to save St. Canard! * Olaf the Snowman (voiced by Josh Gad) - A strong but lovely, playful, huggable snowman originally from the Frozen ''franchise who has moved to St. Canard as Darkwing's new sidekick. However, Darkwing sometimes gets annoyed when he mentions the names of the sisters and their hometown. He plays similar roles to what he did in the film series but is slightly more intelligent and focused and would sometimes show off by dressing up and boasting as his alter-ego, Strongstorm Snowman. * '''Gosalyn Mallard' (voiced by Candi Milo) - Darkwing's adopted daughter. * Honker Muddlefoot (voiced by Katie Leigh) - Gosalyn's nerdy neighbor and best friend. * Hilda Hippo (voiced by April Winchell) Main villains The Fearsome Five * NegaDuck (voiced by Jim Cummings) - The leader of the team who is Darkwing Duck's doppelganger. * Quackerjack (voiced by Michael Bell) * Bushroot '''(voiced by TBA) * '''Megavolt (voiced by Keith Ferguson) * Liquidator (voiced by Corey Burton) Others * The Phantom Blot * Taurus Bulba (voiced by Brian George) - A cyborg mob boss bull who's hole is to kill Gosalyn. * Freezebill - A Canadian goose who is Olaf's enemy and utilizes ice shard and hail powers. Supporting cast * Morgana McCawber (voiced by Elizabeth Ann Berg) - Darkwing Duck's fiancee. * Aunt Mally (voiced by Susan Egan) - A mallard duck who is Gosalyn's medical and conduct therapist. She doesn't like it when she is called "dark" despite being brown like a real one. Crossover cast * Clara Cluck (voiced by Russi Taylor)- a singing, clucking hen who currently resides in Hot Dog Hills. A fan of Darkwing, she curiously explores St. Canard and roots for him to his chagrin, as such he doesn't her kissing or singing to him. However, Darkwing gives her a few chances to defeat his enemies using her singing powers. * Launchpad McQuack (voiced by Beck Bennett) - Darkwing Duck's goofy, dimwitted, pilot and best friend who has also worked for Scrooge moving back and forth from Duckburg to St. Canard and vice versa. He also appears in Darkwing and Gosalyn's backstories which are set in the spring of 2005. Launchpad was a main character as Darkwing's regular sidekick in the original series. * Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Gizmoduck (voiced by Lin-Manuel Miranda) * Panchito Pistoles and Jose Carioca (Carlos Alazraqui and Rob Paulsen) - Two of the Three Cabelleros who support Launchpad, escort him to Darkwing as his memorable sidekick, and cheer him on in song. * Clarice (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - a singing chipmunk who occasionally joins Clara Cluck and Panchito and Jose in singing. * Humphrey the Bear (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a bear whom Darkwing and his friends encounter during their camping vacation trips. Locations * St. Canard - home to Darkwing, Olaf, Gosalyn, and Honker. See also * ''TaleSpin'' (revival TV series) Trivia notice * Candi Milo voices Gosalyn Mallard in the revival due to the passing of Christine Cavanaugh back on Tuesday, December 22, 2014. * Ludwig von Drake, Gyro, Launchpad, Gizmoduck, Magica DeSpell, Flintheart, and the Beagle Boys are the only DuckTales characters to appear in the series. Category:Darkwing Duck Category:Disney Television Animation Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Disney shows Category:The Disney Channel (USA) Category:Disney Channel shows Category:The Disney Afternoon Category:Disney XD Category:Revival Category:Revivals Category:Disney Junior Category:Disney Junior (TV Channel)